pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Conneally
Paul Terence Conneally (born 1959) is an English poet, artist, and musician. Life and work Conneally was born in Sheffield, United Kingdom. He is currently based in Loughborough, UK. Poetry and art In the field of poetry Conneally is best known for his haiku and haiku-related forms including haibun and renga/renku. His definition of haibun is quoted among others on the Contemporary Haibun Online website.Definitions of haibun on Contemporary Haibun Online website He ran the Haikumania Project, (hosted on the website of The Center for Digital Discourse and Culture at Virginia Tech) where some of his work and others is showcased.Haikumania website Known for collaborative works based on Japanese renga, he has been published and translated.[http://www.happano.org/pages/fragments/21.html#language02 Her Eyes Are Wild (collaboration with D. W. Bender)] translated by Kazue Daikoku at Web Press Happa-no-Kofu[http://www.sakurama.com/yamato/WorldTankaResult.html#英語部門・選評 Translation of An old woman reads (tanka)][http://www.tempslibres.org/tl/hku/pages/paPco01.html French translation of a haiku series Distress - Détresse] at Temps Libres 2000 Conneally's projects include hypertext works resulting out of actions initiated by Conneally and others via the internet and in the real world. Conneally's work in bringing linked haikai based works to the internet is mentioned in Currents in Electronic Literacy Fall 2001.[http://www.cwrl.utexas.edu/currents/fall01/buzz.html A Quick Buzz around the Universe of Electronic Poetry] by Deena Larsen in Currents in Electronic Literacy Fall 2001 Conneally leads live renga sessions across the UK and has explored the form and process100 Verses for 3 Estates, a renga word-map of King’s Norton, by Conneally, Alec Finlay and others. Published by Strategic Questions, Commissioned by Birmingham City Council.21 ISBN 978-0-9551611-9-3 alongside other UK artist poets including Alec Finlay, Gavin Wade, Gerry Loose and Anne-Marie Culhane. In 2002, Conneally was the director of the first Global Haiku TournamentHaiku Society of America Newsletter XVII 3-4, 2002 which was organised by the World Haiku Club. The Japan Times sponsored and presented awards to winnersOnline tournament aiming to take haiku global - Japan Times on First Global Haiku Tournament, 12 April 2002 Conneally is associated with the modern Situationist movement through psychogeography, social intervention and literary detournement, both alone and in collaboration with others. This often involves making art in people's local environment, such as encouraging the creation of haiku or renga whilst walking,Report to Derbyshire Arts Development Group Potential for a Programme of Contemporary Site-Specific Visual Arts Commissioning in Derbyshire D. Gilbert Arts in The Peak 2007http://www.growsheffield.com/pages/groShefRenga.html Grow Sheffield a modern take on the ginko or 'haiku walk' common in Japan http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-29602131_ITM Get walking and writing (Password required) or making poems in and about parts of the local cityscape, and adding them to the environment. Along with Finlay and Culhane, Conneally experiments with renga to produce psychogeographic maps that incorporate haiku and other poetic texts. Conneally has been described by the Embassy of Japan in the UK as an "experienced expert" in the field of haikuJAPAN March 2004 p.4 - monthly newsletter of Embassy of Japan in the UK and led haiku workshops for teachers on behalf of the embassy and Japan 21. Conneally has worked extensively with schools and community groups all over the UK, encouraging them to make poetry through interacting with their local and wider environment. The poems he has encouraged pupils to create have been critically acclaimed.http://www.accessmylibrary.com/coms2/summary_0286-26253800_ITM Praise For The Pupil Poets (Password required) A teacher's resource film for English called Digital Haiku[http://www.ruralmedia.co.uk/index.php?nav_id_sent=2&page_id_sent=43 Digital Haiku] on the Rural Media website documents and presents work undertaken by Conneally with young people in rural Shropshire. The Poetry Society has listed a number of workshops / intervention pieces by Conneally as 'poetry landmarks'http://more.poetrysociety.org.uk/landmark/search.php?searchstring=conneally&B1=Submit Poetry Society poetry landmarks site Conneally has worked with a number of UK museums to encourage the use of poetry including haiku, tanka and other forms to encourage new interactions and interpretations of museum exhibits. His spell as haiku poet in residence in the 'Parade of Life' ukiyo-e (Japanese woodblock prints) exhibition at Bristol Museum and Art Gallery as part of the Japan 21 celebrations part-funded by the Japanese Government led to the publication of Parade of Life: Poems inspired by Japanese PrintsJapan in Focus Summer 2003 featuring Japanese woodblock prints alongside haiku written by children and visitors to the museum in workshop with Conneally and co-edited by former British Haiku Society Secretary and haiku poet Alan Summers. The book had launches in Bristol, UK and Akita, Japan. His work with school children to produce museum labels for artefacts on the SS Great BritainYoung curators have Great time at museum in Bristol Evening Post, 14 March 2005: "Pupils from Ashton Gate Primary School learned about one of the city's best-known landmarks when they looked round the ..." (Password required) in the form of tanka, mesostic poems and riddles is featured on the Teachers' TV channel being used in a classroom by a teacher as an example of model practice in interpreting artefacts. Increasingly his work sees him working in more diverse artistic forms alongside other artists to make collaborative and solo works in the visual and performance fields as well as texts.http://www.creativeregeneration.com/Hidden%20Worlds%20case%20study Hidden Worlds Symposium and Action Research Project case study In his ongoing piece Walk to Work Conneally transposes the 'walks to work' of individual workers to other places to form the basis of psychogeographic explorations. Walk to Work includes the INVIGILATOR series which has been performed in The New Forest (UK), Derby (UK), Tokyo (Japan), Nuneaton (UK) and Digbeth (UK)http://www.slashseconds.org/index_09.php \Seconds issue 09: 10/2008 (Leeds Metropolitan University). ISSN 1751-4134 He has been associated with UK arts organisation, Charnwood Arts, which is a registered charity based in the East Midlands. 2009 saw the publication of 'The Sound of Water' coming out of an almost year-long psychogeographic haiku exploration of Thurmaston with the people of Thurmaston themselves resulting in both a book and haiku 'fragments' cut into metal sculptures, wall hangings and benches made by sculptor Richard Thornton throughout a new housing development 'Watermead' built in Thurmaston 2009.Piece on 'Sound of Water' process Artslink 2007 page 23 from Charnwood Artshttp://www.archive.org/details/thesoundofwater Open Source Audio archive of BBC interview about Sound of Water haiku hike Paul Conneally has edited columns in various poetry journals, including World Haiku Review and Simply Haiku. Music Conneally was a member of UK post-punk DIY band Dum Dum DumMessthetics bands on the Hyped to Death website (1978 - 1981?). The band gained recent notoriety with tracks from their UK DIY post-punk EPhttp://www.discogs.com/Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum-EP/release/663844 Dum Dum Dum EP rereleased as part of the US Hyped-to-Death record label's Messthetics series including on the widely acclaimed Best of Messthetics album. He also wrote and sang with Iguana Brothers and Bastinado Step. Both bands toured widely and made several national TV appearances. In 2003 Conneally co-wrote the song "The Rainfall"http://www.discogs.com/7HQ-The-Rainfall/release/310966 - The Rainfall by 7HQ on SuSu for house music act 7HQ, which was a top twenty dance chart track.Up Front Club Top 40 July 3rd 2004 in the UK journal Music Week. Publications *''Parade of Life: Poems inspired by Japanese Prints'',http://www.japan21.org.uk/downloads/jif_pdf/jif18.pdf selected by Conneally and Alan Summers. Poetry Can, ISBN 09539234-2-8 *''100 Verses for 3 Estates'', a renga word-map of King’s Norton, by Conneally, Alec Finlay and others. Published by Strategic Questions, Commissioned by Birmingham City Council.Alec Finlay's online bookshop ISBN 978-0-9551611-9-3 *''The Sound of Water : A Haiku Poetry Project'', Published by Charnwood Arts Feb 2009, ISBN 978-1-903947-24-3 *''Digital Haiku'' Teacher resource and video published by Rural Media See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Yew Trees" at Write Out Loud *38 haiku by Paul Coneally ;Audio / video *Thirty pieces of silver" *"Little Miss Birdgirl" *"No Purpose, No Design" Category:1959 births Category:Alumni of Oxford Brookes University Category:Living people Category:Psychogeographers Category:English-language haiku poets Category:English artists Category:People from Sheffield Category:21st-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets